


For the sake of Hope's brilliance

by Yunael



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Fuckbuddies, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, kinda?? I guess??
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Comment le Serviteur ne pourrait-il pas se réjouir que l’Espoir Ultime lui accorde ce type d’attention, lui qui est rongé par le désespoir depuis qu’il se trouve sous l’influence d’Enoshima, lui qui loue un vrai culte à l’Espoir malgré tout, lui qui donnerait sa vie pour un symbole tel que Kamukura ?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	For the sake of Hope's brilliance

Son torse s’élève et s’abaisse, lentement, faisant bouger la couverture le recouvrant au même rythme. Un bras posé contre son front, le regard rivé vers le plafond, il demeure silencieux et immobile tandis que les bruits de froissement de son partenaire se rhabillant lui viennent. Bien que ses yeux ne soient pas dirigés vers lui, il peut l’entrevoir, finissant de nouer sa cravate avant d’enfiler sa fidèle veste noire. Il passe deux mains dans ses longs cheveux de la même couleur, les laissant tomber en cascade tout autour de lui.

  
Ce n’est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Une fois par semaine au moins, Kamukura utilise le corps du Serviteur de cette manière, afin de se soulager sexuellement. Ces actes sont toujours relativement tacites, à l’exception des gémissements de l’albinos accompagnés de quelques grondements de son amant. Et, bien sûr, du son de leur peau claquant l’une contre l’autre. Aucun baiser n’est échangé. Pas la moindre forme d’affection, d’un côté comme de l’autre. L’acte a beau réchauffer le Serviteur, il n’en demeure pas moins froid, dénué de la moindre émotion… Du côté de Kamukura, tout du moins. Et c’est compréhensible. Qui pourrait ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif à l’égard d’un déchet tel que lui ? Il devrait s’estimer heureux de servir l’Espoir Ultime d’une telle façon. Et c’est est le cas ! C’est un honneur qu’il ne mérite clairement pas. Le sentir agripper ses hanches, bouger et se libérer en lui… Et tout cela de manière hebdomadaire ! Il est la seule personne avec qui le garçon aux long cheveux noirs s’adonne à de telles activités. Il ignore quel genre de malchance finira par lui tomber dessus afin de compenser cette chance inouïe, mais il se doute qu’il la sentira douloureusement passer.

Lorsque Kamukura quitte la pièce, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, sa présence demeure quelques instants présente dans l’air : sa bonne odeur d’agrumes continue de titiller les narines du Serviteur qui s’imprègne de celle-ci, tentant comme il le peut de la mémoriser à la perfection, à défaut de pouvoir en fait autant avec les courbes de son corps. Cette senteur, lorsqu’il l’a senti émaner de l’autre personne pour la première fois, il n’a pu s’empêcher de la trouver…familière. Comme s’il avait déjà connu quelqu’un portant la même fragrance, bien qu’il ne soit pas parvenu à se rappeler d’un tel individu. Il a alors décidé que cela n’importait guère et qu’il l’avait de toute façon certainement rêvé. Sans un mot, il finit par se redresser dans le lit, grimaçant légèrement d’inconfort à cause de la sensation désagréable s’élevant de sa taille. Encore une fois, il n’a pas été ménagé. S’il jetait un coup d’oeil à ses hanches, il y discernerait probablement de petites marques provenant des ongles et bouts des doigts de Kamukura l’ayant agrippé sans aucune retenue, tachant sa peau blafarde de rouge-violacé. C’est l’un des aspects qu’il aime énormément dans ces instants partagés avec lui : il ne se préoccupe pas de l’albinos, ne pense qu’à son propre plaisir - bien qu’il s’assure toujours que celui-ci finisse également par atteindre l’orgasme. Il sait que le simple fait d’utiliser le corps de l’autre suffit à son bonheur, et qu’il s’agit probablement de la seule personne aux alentours qui le lui permettrait. C’est d’ailleurs sans doute la raison pour laquelle il perd son temps avec quelqu’un comme lui, quelqu’un d’abîmé, quelqu’un ne possédant pas la moindre valeur. Comment le Serviteur ne pourrait-il pas se réjouir que l’Espoir Ultime lui accorde ce type d’attention, lui qui est rongé par le désespoir depuis qu’il se trouve sous l’influence d’Enoshima, lui qui loue un vrai culte à l’Espoir malgré tout, lui qui donnerait sa vie pour un symbole tel que Kamukura ?

Et pourtant, pourtant, dernièrement, quelque chose ne va pas. A chaque fois que son amant quitte la pièce, il sent une désagréable sensation s’emparer de son coeur, le faisant battre douloureusement au sein de sa cage thoracique. Une peine qu’il ne comprend pas monte en lui. Au début, elle savait se faire suffisamment sourde pour qu’il ne lui prête pas attention, mais au fur et à mesure des semaines, elle a commencé à prendre de la place, à s’expandre en lui de sorte à ce que l’ignorer se fasse de plus en plus compliqué. Il amène une main à sa poitrine, contre l’endroit où bat son organe vital. Pourquoi, pourquoi se sent-il aussi mal alors que l’Espoir Ultime lui accorde son attention, façonne ses entrailles de sorte à ce qu’elles accueillent au mieux son érection, le marque en profitant comme bon lui semble de son corps ? N’est-ce pas suffisant pour qu’il puisse s’estimer heureux ? Ses iris se posent sur la porte que Kamukura a emprunté afin de disparaître de sa vue. Pendant une semaine, ils vont vivre l’un à côté de l’autre, Maître et Serviteur, recevant peut-être parfois la visite d’Enoshima, l’écoutant se réjouir de l’avancée de ses plans et se moquer de lui pour la foi qu’il continue malgré tout de porter à l’Espoir. Parfois, l’albinos se retrouvera seul au sein de ce bâtiment désaffecté dans lequel ils ont établi leur ‘demeure’, tandis que le garçon aux longs cheveux sortira afin de constater l’état du monde, maintenant que la Tragédie a suffisamment avancé sur celui-ci, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il se demande pendant combien de temps encore les choses vont rester ainsi. Combien de temps avant que la situation n’évolue, avant que l’espoir ne balaye le désespoir. Il a confiance, bien sûr. Mais le temps commence à lui sembler long. Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle ce désagréable sentiment monte peu à peu en lui ? Par impatience ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il sait à quoi celui-ci est dû. Il refuse simplement de l’admettre. Refuse d’accepter qu’il n’est tout simplement pas _satisfait_ de sa relation avec Kamukura. Ce serait admettre qu’il la mérite encore moins qu’il ne le pense, que son égoïsme ne possède aucune limite.

Alors quoi, parce que l’Espoir Ultime l’accepte dans son lit, il devrait faire preuve d’affection à l’égard d’un être humain aussi inutile et répugnant que lui ? Il devrait l’aimer, le choyer, lui susurrer des mots doux ? Bien sûr que non ! Jamais personne ne s’est comporté de cette manière envers le Serviteur et il ne saurait de toute façon pas comment réagir, si cela venait à être le cas. Qui voudrait lui témoigner la moindre marque affective ? Qui serait assez désespéré pour éprouver le moindre sentiment de ce type envers lui ? Il ne le mérite pas. Devrait se contenter de son statut de tremplin ne servant qu’à propulser l’espoir plus haut encore. Son existence ne se résume qu’à cela, et c’est déjà bien suffisant. Peu importe combien de fois sa chair et celle de Kamukura se rencontreront, combien de fois ils se lieront, combien de fois il chantera son nom comme une prière en sentant l’orgasme le frapper… Il s’imagine l’autre garçon susurrer le sien au creux de son oreille et la réaction de son corps ne se fait pas attendre. Alors que cela fait plusieurs minutes maintenant qu’ils ont tous deux terminé, le Serviteur peut sentir son membre se mettre à durcir de nouveau à cette simple pensée, une chaleur soudaine le traversant et allumant un feu au niveau de ses joues. Ses dents rencontrent sa lèvre inférieure, la mordille avec gêne et frustration. Il secoue la tête et décide de finalement se lever, ignorant la petite érection naissante faisant légèrement rebondir son sexe à ses mouvements. Un liquide blanchâtre appartenant à l’Espoir Ultime s’écoule entre ses jambes, libéré de ses entrailles par l’angle dans lequel se trouve désormais son corps. Une petite douche lui fera le plus grand bien. De l’eau bien froide, afin de noyer ces pensées parasites torturant son esprit déjà rongé par la démence.

Peut-être est-ce cela, la malchance venant de pair avec la chance de posséder l’attention de Kamukura : le fait de peu à peu tomber amoureux de lui alors qu’il sait très bien que cela ne pourra jamais être réciproque, qu’il n’est pas, ne sera jamais digne d’une telle chose. Oh, le désespoir engendré par de tels sentiments, il monte en lui, le fait frissonner d’un plaisir qui le dégoûte. Maudite Enoshima. Il ne peut dissimuler sa hâte, il veut la voir tomber, la _faire_ tomber, ramener l’espoir ayant été dérobé au monde. Peut-être, peut-être alors Kamukura sera-t-il suffisamment fasciné, suffisamment fier de lui pour ne serait-ce que pour lui accorder l’ombre d’un sourire ? Un nouveau frémissement s’empare de lui, plus puissant que le précédent, alors qu’il s’enlace, laissant ses propres bras entourer son torse. Il ne s’agit que de pure désillusion. Il le sait bien. Et pourtant, qu’est-ce qu’elle lui fait du bien ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui fait mal ! Ces deux émotions se battent en lui tandis qu’une petite lueur d’espoir s’allume en son être.

Il n’aura jamais le coeur de Kamukura Izuru. Finira par ne même plus avoir droit à son corps, certainement. Mais tant que le Serviteur possédera cet espoir auquel se raccrocher, il pourra s’en remettre. Se relever afin de continuer de mettre son propre bien être de côté pour servir cette lumière pour le moment si faible, mais qui, il le sait, finira par briller plus que le reste, vainquant le désespoir et le faisant disparaître dans un éblouissant éclat.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter @FeliYunael !


End file.
